Aerobics
by F.D. Tamms
Summary: oneshot about Lelouch, CC and aerobics. In that order. LelouchxCCish.


**Here be a random, fluffy oneshot about Lelouch, CC, and aerobics, in that order.**

Lelouch entered his room one evening exhausted and ready to flop onto his bed (which meant the floor, seeing as CC hogged the bed). He was expecting CC to be curled up as usual in his bed, wearing his shirt and eating a box of pizza.

When he entered his room, the books he had been carrying tumbled out of his arms. His jaw dropped. He blinked several times.

CC was there, but not as he had expected her to be.

Her hair was knotted into two pigtails at the top of her head and she was wearing a bizarre amalgamation of clothes—a leotard the color of a sunflower, white leggings and a strange pair green and yellow striped leg warmers.

She was barefoot.

"CC…what…I…" he spluttered, unable to find words to describe his confusion (which, ironically, proved his confusion). She was watching an aerobic video on a tiny portable TV set.

"Hello, Lelouch," she said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world—and to her, it probably was. "What in the world are you doing?" He asked, bending over to retrieve his fallen books.

"Aerobics," she said. She turned away from him and went back to doing whatever it was that she had been doing before he had so rudely interrupted her.

"No…I mean…why?" He asked, tossing his books onto his desk and sitting down in a chair.

She was doing a wild half step sort of thing that looked absolutely nothing like what the woman on the TV was doing. "Because," she said simply. A child's answer.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned to begin his homework. He found it extremely difficult to do with the aerobic video woman chanting "okay…1, 2, 3!" in the background.

He swiveled in his chair to face her. She was flailing her arms and swinging her legs around. He dodged her foot as it swung dangerously close to his face. "CC…could you turn that video down?" He asked, somewhat rudely. She turned to look at him and he had to stifle a laugh; her honey-colored eyes were angry, but her outfit and body position looked so ridiculous that any scariness in her glare was instantly negated.

"But of course,"she said, but when she approached the volume dial on the TV she turned the volume up, drowning out Lelouch's cries of protest.

"CC!" He cried, but it was no use. She definitely couldn't hear him, and even if she could she probably would have ignored him.

He decided to give up and try to do his homework again, but it was impossible. The video was just too loud.

He couldn't take it anymore. He got out of his chair in order to turn the volume down himself. When he turned around, CC was balanced precariously on one foot with her arms moving in semi-circles.

He got up and moved towards the TV set. As he stood, CC toppled over, knocking him down. He yelled, but the noise was drowned out by the intense volume on the TV set.

They lay in a heap on the floor, with CC on top of Lelouch. Both struggled to disentangle themselves from each other, with Lelouch swearing under his breath. CC seemed unfazed by the incident; she merely stood up and began to exercise again.

As Lelouch stood up, dusting himself off, CC kicked him. "Hey!" he cried. She blinked at him, having not understood what is was that he had said.

He decided to end the stupidity once and for all, and so he grabbed the TV remote and put the video on mute.

"Hey!" CC cried. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "CC…please explain the reason you had a sudden urge to begin aerobics".

CC crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought it would please you," she said. Lelouch was honestly baffled by her answer. "And why would you think a thing like that?"

She shrugged. "You're always telling me to not eat pizza after 6 o'clock at night because I'll gain weight, even though I won't gain weight because I have a fabulous metabolism. Anyway, today when you were at school I went on the internet and found out that aerobics is a great way to stay in shape. So I went out and bought these—"she indicated her mish mash of workout clothes—"and an aerobics video. Now you won't have to bug me about eating my pizza."

Lelouch was, to say the least, stunned by her explanation. "CC, I was teasing you about that. I don't care about your pizza obsession, or the fact that you're constantly staining my sheets with grease"—(though to be honest, he did care about the second one)—"and I wouldn't care even if you did gain weight."

He turned away from her and said, with a blush creeping across his cheeks, "you're perfect just the way you are. Without the aerobics, though," he added as an afterthought.

CC sat down beside him. "So you won't antagonize me about my food habits any longer?" She asked. Lelouch wondered if what he said really bothered her. He looked into her eyes to see if the answer lay there. It didn't.

"No. But only if you never do these aerobics again." CC sighed as she began peeling off her leg warmers. "Shame," she said. Then she smiled at him. "I really liked these clothes."

**Weird ending, I know. This story is weird, though. I don't know why I chose aerobics. And I'm pretty sure that CC doesn't care what Lelouch thinks. Whatever. I had fun.**


End file.
